The world is mine
by k-eniya
Summary: El dinero gobierna el mundo, pero no quiere decir que los que lo tengan se las vean fácil. todos tienen secretos... alguno ni siquiera imaginables! Que llegarias a hacer por la persona que amas? Que secretos revelarias? Que traumas contatias? La edad importa? El mundo es tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez...
1. Epilogo

Capitulo 1

Asistir a fiestas elitistas no es divertido cuando tienes 10 años y no conoces a nadie más que a tus propios hermanos…

Pero eso no justifica la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba Christian.

-hijo, por favor. Compórtate – rogo su madre. El chico la volteo a ver y sonrió de mala gana, eso pareció hacer feliz a Grace, una sonrisa fingida es mejor que nada. La Doctora suspiro resignada llevando a sus tres hijos a la mesa correspondiente, junto con los demás miembros de la sociedad, ya venía siendo hora de que sus hijos se comenzaran a relacionar con los hijos de los amigos de la familia.

Levanto una plegaria al cielo para que su hijo más rebelde se adaptara.

Dejándolos solos fue con su marido a saludar, cuatro parejas ya los estaban llamando, felices de volver a ver a sus amigos después da tanto tiempo.

Los chicos se quedaron solos, viendo con espanto a los nueve chiquillos que los veían fijamente, como si ellos también estuvieran incómodos.

Las hermanas Kavanagh, los Steel, los Cullen y los Hale.

Todos no mayores de once años, y organizados como si estuvieran a punto de ser premiados, nadie hablaba… hasta que Elliot rompió el silencio.

-Soy Elliot Gray… ustedes son? –la chica rubia sonrió.

-Rosalie Kavanagh, y esta es mi hermana Kate – Kate le sonrió ruborizándose, la niña no podía tener menos de seis. – Ellos son los Steel – siguió la rubia señalando a los tres hermanos pelioscuro – Emmett y las gemelas Anastasia e Isabella – ambas parecían asustadas, escondiéndose detrás de su corpulento hermano mayor. – Ellos son los Cullen – dijo Rosalie señalándolos – Edward y Alice – Alice sonrió llegando al lado de las gemelas y Kate se les unió después, sonriéndoles como permiso a unirse, las chicas sonrieron también – y los Hale, Ethan y Jasper…

Elliot fue con los chicos de su edad, no es como si hubiera mucha variedad de edades ya que pareciera que sus padres se habían puesto de acuerdo para tenerlos a todos juntos.

Las niñas giraban entre los seis y siete años, mientras que Rosalie, Emmett, Elliot y Ethan oscilaban entre los once, Edward, Jasper y Christian solo diez. Después de esa cena, se hicieron inseparables.

Justo como sus padres lo habían hecho hace no muchos años…

Preparándose para ser los amos del mundo

16 años después.

-Señor Gray – llamo Taylor desde el intercomunicador, haciendo que Christian dejara a Laila sentada en el sofá esperando por él.

-si? – respondió seco y apresurado.

- la señorita Kavanagh desea verlo… dice que no acepta un no por respuesta – Christian rodo los ojos, estaba a punto darle indicaciones para que la corrieran a como diera lugar cuando su celular vibró, dejando un claro mensaje en la pantalla. "no puedes seguir escapando Christian, o me dejas pasar o…" ni siquiera termino de leer el mensaje, bloqueo la pantalla y suspiro resignado, a veces Rose era más que molesta.

-déjala pasar Taylor – ordeno sobándose la sien. Apenas y lo dijo los pasos entaconados fueron audibles por los pasillos, y él un golpe seco la puerta de su departamento se abrió dejando ver a una alta y demasiado bien proporcionada chica rubia.

-buena decisión Gray! – dijo Rose en forma de saludo – ahora, me vas a decir el porqué de tu ignorancia hacia tus amigos? – parecía enojada, luego volteo a ver a Laila y le sonrió. – hola Laila. – la chica sin atreverse a hablar saludo también.

-yo no…

-mañana es el aniversario de mis padres, y como sabes, cada año se festeja igual. Quiero que estés ahí! – exigió la rubia.

-estoy ocupado – dijo Christian sentándose en su piano de cola.

-esa excusa ya la usaste por más de seis años…

-una empresa no se maneja sola, Rose – respondió a la defensiva. La chica sonrió.

-ay, vamos! Nadie se va a morir por una semana que estés lejos. Además… te extrañamos! Las llamadas telefónicas no son lo mismo y lo sabes. – el chico la vio por un largo tiempo.

-eh estado ocupado – repitió.

- lo sé, ya lo mencionaste. – Rose suspiro – no me importa cómo le hagas, vas a estar allí quieras o no! Vendré yo misma por ti si es necesario! – amenazo la rubia antes de salir a taconazos de ahí. Despidiéndose de Laila y de Taylor.

Cristian suspiro volviéndose a sentar cerca de una sonriente Laila, quien después de sentirlo cerca borro su sonrisa.

– en que estábamos? – pregunto este con su típica voz de negocios.

-te decía… - Laila dudo, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para dejar a su aventura desde hace dos años – que…

-no tengo todo el día – amenazo este.

- quiero acabar… encontré a alguien de la que no soy solo un juguete sexual… y yo… ya no puedo Chistian! – chillo la chica tapando su cara. El moreno se acerco a ella haciéndola levantar su cara.

-está bien… te lo mereces – dijo, sin alguna despedida… pero es que ellos no eran novios! Ella solo había sido una diversión mas para él, como muchas más antes que ella. La chica suspiro resignada, tomando aire para tranquilizarse, sin saber a donde había querido llegar con eso… solo cansada de haber sido su sumisa por tanto tiempo, sin reconocimiento, sin nada!

-nos vemos Christian – dijo como despedida. Dejándose llevar por sus pies, saliendo del edificio en el que había pasado innumerables noches inolvidables…

Christian se quedo quieto por unos segundos, sin sentir en cierta forma el abandono… Se levanto de golpe yendo a su habitación para tomar una larga ducha. No sin antes llamar a Ella.

-Sr, Gray? – pregunto esta. Como siempre disponible.

-cánsela todas mis citas en esta semana, reorganízame. Y quiero a Charlie Tango listo para partir en media hora – dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y darse un regaderazo rápido. Ir a Forks no le traía los mejores recuerdos del mundo. Pero sabía que no podía huir más…

* * *

**hola!**

**dada mi reciente racha "lo borro porque se me da la gana" les prometo con una sola persona que me diga que le gusta esto, lo continuo no importa como!**

**también**** me estaba fijando que no había de estos crossover en español, lo cual se me hace triste! que nos pasa hablaespaña! debo recordarles que somos el idioma con mas fic de crepusculo? espero que no! **

**como sea. espero que les guste. me lo dejarian saber en un bonito (o feo) review?**

**los seguimos leyendo? **

**xoxo**


	2. Collage

**Capitulo 2 **

-Puedes bajar ya, Kate? No tenemos todo el día! – se quejo Bella parada frente a los escalones, esperando ansiosa a que su amiga se dignara a bajar. El vuelo estaba a punto de partir y ni su hermana ni su amiga estaban listas aun, de Kate la perfeccionista lo comprendía. Pero cual era la escusa de su hermana? – Ana! Por favor! Se hace tarde! – se jalo el cabello desesperada – Bien! Ahí se quedan! Las veo en Forks pasado mañana, cuando la fiesta allá terminado y no encuentren mas vuelos! – la rubia Kavanagh se digno a bajar unos segundo antes de que a Bella le diera un ataque.

Bajo con su sonrisa de malosa y una maleta del tamaño de la cajuela. Unos segundos después bajo Anastasia, dejando a su hermana anonadada por el vestido que se había puesto.

-no digas nada – se quejo Ana pasándola de largo.

- eso es lo que estaban haciendo? – Bella fue por la maleta de su hermana antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

- si no fuera tan terca me hubiera tardado menos. - dijo Kate pasándolas para llevar su maleta al auto

- parezco… - se quejo Ana con un puchero.

- ya lo hablamos, te ves hermosa! Ahora sube al auto – ordeno con su voz autoritaria, sin dejar derecho a réplica, empujando a ambas hermanas a el auto que las esperaba.

- agradezco al cielo que Alice no esté aquí – dijo Bella en modo de burla hacia su muy maquillada hermana. Ella frunció el ceño ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

- yo manejo! – dijo Kate ganando el volante. Las dos se repartieron en el carro, ninguna de las dos quería ir en el asiento trasero compartiendo su espacio con la enorme maleta de Kate.

- a Forks! – gritaron todas a la vez, esperando que el semáforo cambiara para arrancar a su lugar feliz donde sus padres las esperaban ansiosos.

.

-bien, chicos! A Washington! – dijo Emmett bajando de su carro para ver a Elliot y Ethan llegar a su lado. – esperemos que este año tu hermano se digne a ir – reprocho a Elliot quien sonrió sin comentarios, incluso el había dejado de frecuentarlo, haciéndolo sentir desesperado, que es lo que Christian estaba haciendo que era más importante que la familia?

-lo que sea – dijo Ethan tratando de cambiar el tema – si no nos apresuramos nos deja el vuelo – termino pasándolos a todos quienes a su vez comenzaron a seguirlo, haciendo bromas entre sí mientras veían a su amigo mandón comprar los boletos de ida.- Primera clase, como siempre. – decía Ethan, mientras coqueteaba con la aeromoza. Los demás chicos rieron y se encaminaron hacia sus asientos.

.

-debes estar bromeando! – dijo Jasper escandalizado por la enorme maleta de su novia. Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja. – solo es una semana! – dijo tratando de razonar con ella. Alice dio una atractiva vuelta de ballet antes de caer en sus brazos.

- lo sé, esto ni siquiera es suficiente. Así que sin quejas, uh? – beso su mejilla, pero Jasper volteo la cara para poder atrapar sus labios, riendo la chica lo alejo. – no estábamos apurados? – bromeo haciendo que Jasper se quejara.

- podemos atrasarlo un poco – sugirió empujándola contra la pared cariñosamente. Alice rió.

- entonces no llegaríamos y Rose nos mataría – jasper sonrió

- no lo creo. Christian sigue vivo – sus rostros se oscurecieron por la mención de su amigo.

- claro – dijo Alice alejándose de el, tratando de empujar su maleta sin éxito, Jasper fue tras ella agarrando sus cabellos y llevando la maleta él. Después fueron al aeropuerto demasiado serios.

Desde la muerte de Helena, Christian había cambiado demasiado, al grado de haberse alejado de todos, jamás volvieron a conocer a alguna novia seria, si no es que nunca volvieron a ver a una chica cerca de él, o a verlo a él! Se había alejado de todos, sumido en su mundo, con el pretexto de su empresa… hacia más de seis años que eso había pasado, y aunque ninguno de los damas había sabido el porqué… pero Helena ahora estaba muerta, y Christian se echaba la culpa…

* * *

**serán**** capítulos cortitos, porque... así me gusta!**

**les gusto?**

**gracias por tu review: cami13. que bueno que te haya gustado!**


	3. llegada

Capitulo 3

El siempre nublado y frio Forks, podrían pasar mil años y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

En las afueras del pueblo maderero, estaban las cuatro mansiones más asombrosas de todo el país, puedes preguntarte porque los magnates vivían ahí, pero es lógico, paz, tranquilidad y el descanso de un pueblo pequeño y de excelente clima, lo explica muy bien.

Aun y cuando sus hijos se habían repartido por el país… y el mundo, las cuatro parejas amigas vivían encantados, ajenos a todo, en su perfecto y pacifico mundo.

Kate y las gemelas Steel se habían ido a Massachusetts después del colegio, a estudiar Literatura Inglesa.

Alice había ido a parís para su enseñanza en moda, y hace unos años Jasper se le unió. El había estado en Brasil haciendo su tesis en psiquiatría.

Emmett, Ethan y Elliot habían encontrado su lugar en New Orleans, habían creado una excelente pero misteriosa empresa de la cual vivían a lujo extremo, ninguno de sus padres sabia que hacían en realidad, aunque a sus amigos no se les podía ocultar nada, todos sabían que su "misteriosa empresa" estaba ligada a un entretenimiento nada sano, haciéndole competencia a la mansión playboy sin siquiera saberlo.

Edward y Christian fueron los únicos que no salieron del estado de Washington, cada uno con un pretexto diferente. Edward tenía el legado de su padre en un hospital privado, el mejor del país, sin presumir, podría ganarle a los Rusos, si quisiera, sin ánimos de pretensión, y Christian con su multimillonaria empresa Grey Enterprises Holding Inc. Bien aun como vecinos y muy buenos amigos, ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo suficiente de sentarse a tomar café.

Y la pequeña Grey, por su manía de viajar, sin una ubicación oficial aparte de la casa de sus padres, se encontraba en todas y ninguna parte. En este momento? Suecia, guiada por la moda y el buen gusto, por supuesto.

Por último Rosalie, andaba por todo el país formándose como la mejor abogada, siendo la única que conocía los secretos de Christian, lo visitaba tanto como este mismo se dejara. Alguna vez tuvieron un romance, pero eso acabo como había empezado, después de todo, los dos son tan parecidos que chocaba.

.

Charlie tango aterrizó limpio y seguro en el hangar de la familia Grey, dejando ver a el joven de cabello oscuro bajar con nada menos que una sonrisa en la cara, algo que les fascinaba a sus padres, quienes corrieron a él, residiéndolo cariñosamente, después de varios años de no ver a su hijo lo único que podían hacer era agradecer a la persuasiva Rosalie, si perfecta carrera se eligió!

Tener la visión de todos, era como volver al pasado, solo faltaba alguien… la rubia de cabello platinado se dejo ver entre todos sus amigos, haciendo sentir a Christian mareado.

Las gemelas corrieron a abrazarlo antes siquiera que sus padres, habían sido muy apegados, se habían llevado tan bien, incluso Mia parecía envidiosa de la relación que tenían sus amigas con su hermano, SU hermano! Las gemelas tienen a Emmett, porque meterse con su hermano? Se separaron de él con su tradicional coordinación diciéndole lo mucho que lo habían extrañado, Christian sonrió sacúdenosles el cabello a ambas, justo como cuando eran niños y entonces todos se acercaron a saludar, como si estuvieran esperando la reacción que tendría con ellas antes de todos atreverse a acercarse.

-Alice… no puede… me fui por tanto tiempo? – se burlo viendo a la niña que siempre parecía bien vestida, exageradamente bien vestida, ahora parecía una jugadora de tenis, por el vestido blanco lacost que le quedaba como una bata y los vans blancos que la hacían parecer una enfermera… Jasper fue el primero el soltar la carcajada, claro, sabiendo que era su culpa que Alice estuviera vestida de esa manera.

-estaba feliz de verte – dijo con un puchero – ya no lo estoy… y tu cállate! – le grito a Jasper, el chico lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero no era algo que el controlara. Edward sonrió poniéndole un brazo encima a su hermanita.

-no te vez tan mal – dijo pareciendo comprensivo – mis maletas están en la entrada, ya sabes donde esta mi habitación – la burla salto en su voz antes de terminar.

-los odio tanto! – chillo dramáticamente haciendo que sus padres rieran.

-vamos cariño, no – dijo Esme sonriendo – te vez hermosa – Alice no pudo más que darle una mirada matadora y correr a su habitación. Su maleta se había perdido en el aeropuerto, ni todo el dinero del mundo podía recuperarla y después de vivir en París la moda Americana no era más que trapos enredados, incluso Coco Channel parecía tener menos glamour siendo vendida en América. – iré con ella. Puede que tengo algo que le guste. – dijo Esme resignada, sabiendo que no había nada que le pudiera quedar a su petite hija. –Christian. Te habíamos extrañado – dijo abrazándolo y saliendo de la casa Grey para perseguir a su muy dramática y exagerada hija.

-creo que deberías ir con ella – le dijo Mia a Jasper. El chico sonrió preocupado.

-no creo que se la mejor de las ideas…

-ni yo, la chica cree que es su culpa – dijo Ethan defendiendo a su hermanito. Carlisle y Grace estaban en Seattle en una conferencia a la cual les era imposible faltar, eso solo dejaba a Carrick, Esme, que se había ido, Charlie y Renne sonriendo encantados al ver interactuar a sus hijos, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo en lo absoluto.

-y no lo fue? – pregunto Edward con su sonrisa chueca y burlona.

-no a menos de que le haya pagado al mozo para que la perdiera apropósito – sonrió Eliot.

-y crees que fue malo? Hubieras visto el tamaño de esa cosa! – se quejo mortificado Jasper.

-entonces si lo hiciste? – dedujo Kate

-eso es un delito pequeño Hale – dijo Rose cruzando su pierna profesionalmente.

-pero es comprensible – lo defendió Bella.

-eso lo dices porque… - quiso alegar Kate pero Ana la interrumpió, siendo fiel a lo que sea que su hermana gemela dijera, pero eso era mutuo, no podían contradecir a una sin meterse con la otra también, y si lo hacían con las dos Emmett saltaba como esperando una pelea, los chicos Steel eran extraños.

-Alice puede ser un poco muy dramática…

-tampoco dije eso – salto Bella a la defensiva de su amiga… solo ellas se podían contradecir. Ana la vio feo por unos segundos hasta que la risa musical de Christian les recordó que estaba ahí. Todos voltearon sonriendo.

-nada ha cambiado – presumió con una sonrisa. Estando feliz de haber vuelto.

Y no había cambiado en absoluto. Solo unas cosas, no muy graves, pero Christian ni se imaginaba como sus amigos habían entablado relaciones, algunas demasiado inesperadas, como Edward y Ana! Quien iba pensar en eso! Rose y Emmett era casi lógico desde el momento que se conocieron, Kate y Eliot incluso sin la aprobación de su cuñada, Eliot tomo la iniciativa. Jasper y Alice, pero eso a nadie sorprendió, siendo el único que toleraba en cierta manera las idas de compras de Alice sin chistar ni correr a las colinas. Ethan, Bella y Mia eran los únicos que no habían encontrado pareja aun, aunque se dicen por ahí que Mia podría sentir algo por Ethan, aunque si alguno de sus dos hermanos se enteraran la encerrarían en su habitación hasta que Ethan se casara… con alguien de su edad!

* * *

**les gusto?**

**gracias por tus reviews Cami! y también por leer otro de mis fics! **

**Close your eyes,  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
I think you're one of a kind.**

**Here's to you,**  
**The one that always pulls us through,**  
**You always do what you gotta do,**  
**You're one of a kind,**  
**Thank God you're mine.**

**You're an angel dressed in armor,**  
**You're the fear in every fight,**  
**You're my life and my safe harbor**  
**Where the sun sets every night.**  
**And if my love is blind I don't wanna see the light.**

**close your eyes - michael bubie**


	4. Ocurrio

**Capitulo 4 **

La enorme fiesta trascurrió como Rose la había planeado, hacendó a sus padres tan felices como siempre, los Kavanagh partieron por la mañana, en su típica luna de miel de cada año, llevándose con ellos a todos sus amigos. Eso dejaba a los chicos solos. No es como si no supieran como estar solos, aunque nunca se habían quedado en el pueblo así, teniendo las cinco mansiones y el pueblo todo suyo.

-entonces? – pregunto Emmett desparramándose en el sillón de la casa Cullen. Edward lo volteo a ver un segundo antes de decidir no prestarle atención. – ahora que es todo nuestro… cuando comienza la fiesta? – alguien le lanzo un cojín, volteo para ver a Alice sonriendo.

-no en mi casa, grandulón! Podemos hacerla en la tuya? – hizo un puchero hacia Emmett.

-eso no pasara – renegó Ana – así como, nunca! Así que vete haciendo a la idea, hermanito – dijo la gemela Steel, viéndose tan extraña como podía verse al amenazar a su hermano mayor, el cual de doblaba su masa corporal y altura.

-pueden ser más aburridas? – Pregunto Ethan – la mía está a su entera disposición – dijo el chico ganándose una mirada quemadora de su hermano menor. – no te vas a poner de nena Jas! Allí va a ser.

-yo no iba a decir nada – los chicos asistieron felices. Así que la casa Hale seria la sede.

-ira todo el pueblo! – grito Mia, ella y su afición por hacerse notar.

-me dan asco – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie, inmediatamente diez pares de ojos la vieron sorprendidos. La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a salir, sin decir nada más. Emmett volteo a ver a Alice por una explicación. Kate corrió tras Bella antes de que terminara de salir.

-que paso ahí? – pregunto Christian señalando divertido a la salida de Bella. Todos bajaron la cabeza. El había sido el único desentendido a la situación de la joven Steel.

-solo digamos que no tuvo una muy buena experiencia con… algunas personas – se atrevió a decir Rose. – creo que Emmett aun está pagando daños penales.

-y no me arrepiento de nada. Ojala lo hubiera matado – Emmett estaba tan sombrío, casi irreconocible para su amigo.

-que fue lo que… - la voz asustada de Christian fue interrumpida por Edward, poniéndose de pie.

-no es momento para eso… solo, déjalo, quieres? – camino hacia su habitación, antes de llegar a los escalones volteo a ver a Ana, la chica sonrió y se paro disculpándose con todos, corriendo hacia su novio, feliz por ir con el y triste a la vez por el recuerdo de su hermana.

-bueno chicos. Tenemos una fiesta que organizar – Jasper intento con éxito cambiar el tema, el único que medio renegó fue Chistian. De ahí en más todos estuvieron encantados de no volver a hacer mención del tema. La chicas prometieron hacer las decoraciones mientras que los chicos comenzaron con la comida y las invitaciones. Felices de ver de nuevo a sus amigos de la secundaria.

* * *

**Cortito pero es solo para no dejarla. no he tenido tiempo! **

**espero que les guste. **

**reviews?**

**hasta luego!**

**lots of love!**

**xoxo**


	5. ella fue?

**Capitulo 5**

Los chicos habían quedado en ir de compras, pero ahora, no sabían cómo hacer eso.

-también podríamos decirles a la servidumbre – sugirió Elliot haciendo que todos voltearon a verlo.

-para que vengan con vino corriente? No gracias – dijo Ethan ganándose una mirada fea de sus amigos.

-eso fue algo… grosero – se quejo Jasper. Ethan volteo a ver a su hermano sonriendo.

-tú te arriesgas? Mi hígado tiene bastante con lo que de por si bebo, no creo que soportaría algo desconocido y barato – se estremeció. Su hermano menor decidió callar, de igual manera jamás le ganaría a su hermano, podía llegar a ser tan egosentrista cuando quería!

-Alice podría ir… es como su manía no? Que nos sirva de algo – dijo Emmett en burla ganándose una mirada de Edward, quien acababa de llegar, solo. – donde dejaste a mi hermanita, Cullen? Hay de ti si esta sola. – amenaza estilo Emmett.

-fue con Bella… - le respondió Edward sin dejar que le afectara la actitud de su cuñado.

-paso algo con… - pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-me van a decir que fue lo que Bella… - comenzó Christian, llegando a donde los chicos y señalando el pasillo de donde estaba llegando. Los cinco chicos voltearon a verlo. Emmett se puso de pie.

-está bien, Emmett, cálmate, solo Ana creyó ser necesitada, aun así le di un calmante, se va a poner bien, solo fue una pequeña crisis. – comenzó Edward, supón que es bueno tener a un doctor cerca.

-una pequeña…!? – no detuvieron al grandulón de salir a por su hermana.

-supongo que Bella tiene suerte de tener un hermano como el – dijo Jasper entre preocupado y sincero.

-a que hora nuestra conversación fue protagonizada por Bella? – dijo Ethan ganándose la peor mirada de los chicos, incluyendo la de Chistian, porque, aun sin saber la situación, decidió que el momento lo ameritaba. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar alejándose de el, sin ningún comentario, como si no creyeran que lo hubiera dicho. – saben que bromeo, cierto? – los siguió Ethan de repente preocupado de haber metido la pata. Pero era propio de él, por eso lo ignoraban con tal facilidad.

Para cuando los cinco chicos llegaron a la sala, las chicas habían desaparecido, y Emmett junto con ellas. Preguntándose a donde habían ido, se sentaron, preguntándose si iba a ser necesario posponer la fiesta. Christian se quedo parado viéndolos.

-Emmett no está. Quiero una explicación. Porque están tan renuentes a dármela? – Jasper lo volteo a ver, dándole un visitado de soslayo a sus demás amigos –y hermano- decidió comenzar.

-fue el año pasado. – medio suspiro, como si estuviera buscando las palabras para decirlo. – Bella comenzó a salir con este chico… - como que iba a decir el nombre pero Elliot carraspeo haciéndolo callar, después de todo Mike había sido un buen amigo de Christian. – supongo que una noche no estaba de humor… Bella no conto demasiado. Para su buena supervivencia… como sea – volvió a voltear a ver a los chicos, como por algo de ayuda. Todos callaron y el pie en movimiento de Christian lo obligo a continuar.- la violo, Chris – solo fríamente. – y supongo que pudo haber llegado a mas, fue una suerte que Emmett anduviera por allí… - levanto la cabeza para ver a Christian, el cual estaba plasmado, sin decir nada. Bella era como su hermana y la había…

-quien fue? – exigió con voz demasiado fuerte. Nadie contesto – quien. Fue? – repitió cortamente.

-no importa. El chico no va a volver a ver la luz del sol. No mientras yo mantenga su caso – dijo Rose entrando en escena. Los chicos ni siquiera se inmutaron con su repentina llegada.

-pero por supuesto que importa! – de repente exploto, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que todos lo haciendo con él, como resortes imitadores. Sabiendo lo explosivo que podía llegar a ser Christian, y no se quedaba nada atrás de Emmett en lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser.

-para que quieres saber? – pregunto Edward poniendo una mano en su hombro, Cristian volteo a verlo.

-dar mis felicitaciones, seguramente Edward! – sarcasmo de Christian? Esto era serio. – matarlo. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. – comenzó a marcar un numero en su BB, pero Edward se lo arrebato.

-no se que demonios estas pensando, hermano, pero quiero que te controles. – ordeno Elliot. Christian lo vio como si estuviera loco.

-controlarme? Eso es lo que todos piensan de la situación? Como ustedes no son…

-Basta Christian. Ya paso. Tú no estabas. Y ya es tarde para remediar nada. No puedes llegar un año después exigiendo nombres y amenazando de muerte. Ni culpándonos de nada! Tu de que vas! Si de verdad te importara remotamente que demonios nos pase a cada uno de nosotros, vendrías. Pero no lo haces, te escondes! Te escondes por una… - la mirada de Christian cayo directamente a Rose, una mirada que Emmett hubiera matado por poder hacer, siempre es necesario callar a Rose de vez en cuando, no necesario, lo que le sigue!

-no se te ocurra continuar.

-esta diciendo mas que la verdad – dijo Ethan poniéndose frente a Rose.

-creí que no te importaba – dijo fríamente a Ethan.

-como no me va a importar! Todos nos pusimos así en su momento, todos quisimos ir a matar a ese infeliz! pero ya pasamos por eso. Tu eres solamente un residuo de nuestras prontas reacciones Christian, ni siquiera nos sorprende tu intento de asesinato. Porque crees que Emmett enfrenta cargos penales? Casi lo mata, si no hubiéramos ido con él, si no lo hubiéramos controlado… - Ethan se tapo la cara con desesperación. Viéndose más maduro que nunca, ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar – así que no vengas con esa actitud. No ahora. – Christian se quedo parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-chicos. Tenemos un problema – dijo Alice llegando corriendo. Viendo las caras de todos – tal vez mas… - volteo a ver a su hermano y este asintió en comprensión. Leyendo su mente.

-vamos a buscarla – dijo Edward, dando paso decidido hacia su hermana.

* * *

**hace mucho que no subia! bueno a mi se me hace mucho tiempo. culpa de las vacaciones.**

**aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. hasta lugo!**

**Eighty-six charlie, he came back **  
**Said he'd been thinking it over **  
**Said he's had a change of heart **  
**He thinks he's made a grave mistake **

**But i, i'll never forget you **  
**I'll never forget you **  
**You make things so easy **  
**I'll never forget you **

**Eighty-six charlie, he came back, he came back **  
**Sat down at the table, and for the last time **  
**Said he's finally made up his mind **  
**He wonders if it's not too late **  
**It's not too late because **

**I'll never forget you - birdy**

**a lot of love! xoxo**

**reviews?**


	6. Noche

**Capitulo 6**

El cielo se estaba cerrando en señal de tormenta, haciendo que los chicos se mortificaran más aun.

-dónde demonios se metió! – se quejo Elliot arropándole la cara al cielo. – no se supone que estaba con ustedes? Como pierdes a alguien que está a tu lado? – dijo volteando a ver a las chicas. Kate subió una ceja en señal de frustración.

-no "la perdimos", dijo que iba al baño. – dijo Kate en su defensa.

-tal vez debí ir con ella – dijo Ana en mitad de un pequeño ataque.

-se escucha tan raro como yo creo? – dijo Ethan. – como sea, no te mortifiques An, la vamos a encontrar.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer haciendo que Emmett gruñera.

-bien. Aquí es donde nos separamos – dijo Christian llamando la atención de todos – Taylor fue al bosque, por si se le ocurrió ir allí.

-voy con el – se ofreció Edward, los chicos lo vieron asintiendo. De todos él era el que mejor conocía el bosque, resultado de sus fugas constantes y su sospechoso demasiado bien instinto de orientación. – estarás bien? – pregunto haciendo que Ana se encogiera más cerca de él, pero asistiendo al fin.

-solo encuéntrala. – Edward le dio un rápido beso antes de arrebatarle las llaves del Jeep a Emmett

-llámanos cualquier cosa – grito el grandulón a su amigo, el aludido volteo asistiendo.

-no se llevo su carro, entonces no tiene que estar muy lejos. También puede que haya ido con Ángela – comenzó Kate.

-ya la llame, no sabe nada – dijo Alice.

-y a Jessica? – pregunto Mia.

-no creo que haya ido precisamente con ella en un arranque… en ninguna circunstancia en realidad. – renegó Kate.

-de algo nos tienen que servir las influencias de Charlie, iré a llamar a la policía – dijo Rose con su celular en la mano. – No hay tal cosa como 48 horas cuando eres la hija del Sheriff – Charlie no era un simple sheriff, obviamente, pero le gustaba hacerse llama como tal, llámalo humildad.

-nosotros vamos a Port Angels, - dijo Ethan refiriéndose a él y a su hermano.- alguien tiene que recorrer Forks.

-la policía lo tiene cubierto – dijo Rose volviendo de la llamada.

Edward indico a Taylor los caminos en los que era posible pasar en coche, aun siendo cuatro por cuatro algunos caminos era simplemente imposible recorrerlos. Tuvo que pasar por la reserva para ocurrírsele que pudo haber ido con Jacob Black. Los Black no eran fan de los Cullen, pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo si quería lograr algo con ellos… con cualquiera de la reserva, con los nativos era todos o ninguno.

-Rose? – dijo cuando contesto – ya intentaron llamar a Jacob?

-estuvieras ahorrando tiempo si lo estuvieras llamando a él y no a mi – renegó la chica. Que poca ayuda.

-también lo estaría haciendo si tú te limitaras a darme el numero.

-no lo tengo, que esperas? Que tenga un directorio en mi celular?

-entonces pregúntaselo a alguno, alguien lo tiene que tener! – Dijo el chico desesperado – no sé porque te llame a ti. Pásame a Ana.

-no está.

-gracias por tu ayuda.

-escúchame Edward, todos estamos ocupados, hazte cargo de lo tuyo y no molestes! - la chica le colgó, parece ponerse peor de pesada cuando está preocupada.

Charlie tango era inútil cuando de buscar a alguien se trata… peor en bosque! Christian iba pensando seriamente en ponerle un rastreador a la chica… de ahora en adelante todos tendrían un nuevo servicio dental, pagado por el! El chico gruño en señal de frustración. Llamando a cada uno de los chicos para tener la misma respuesta de cada uno de ellos. Donde demonios se había metido!

Bella camino esperando tranquilizar su miedo, el miedo que la carcomía todas las noches, fantasmas nocturnos, demonios…

Pero solo estaban en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, sintiendo su mirada en ella como si fuera esa maldita noche. Porque ella lo quiso… pero el sexo, el no parecía entender que las cosas lentas saben mejor. No parecía querer esperar nada por ella, fue atrabancado y estúpido y la hizo llorar, y forcejearon. Y en el intento el miedo rebaso el amor que sentía por él, y el silbido delirante se apodero de ella, su tacto dolía, y el estaba siendo brusco, y en sus ojos se veía maldad… diversión… lujuria. No había amor, jamás había habido amor! Solo quería acostarse con ella. Por las buenas, o por las malas. Y a fin de cuentas lo consiguió, por las malas, pero lo hizo. Arrebatándole a ella su virginidad, su inocencia y su felicidad. Los foros de un auto iluminar la oscura habitación, y ella se abrazo como si quisiera ocultar lo que le habían hecho. Entonces su hermano hizo acto de presencia, pareciendo contento, y lo estuvo hasta que la vio, desnuda hecha bolillo en el suelo, llorando, sangrando. Y la mirada contenta de su hermano se trasformo, tomando a un plasmado Mike del cuello, golpeándolo, estrellándolo, haciéndolo añicos con cada golpe. Entonces los chicos entraron, renegando la tardanza de su tercero. Y Bella cerró los ojos, esperando que si ella no los veía ellos no la verían a ella. Y se sintió sucia y fría y… quebrada. Sintió a alguien levantarla, pero no se quiso mover, porque dolía. Dolía tanto!

Abrió los ojos para ver el cielo estrellado sobre ella, las nueves se arremolinaban, amenazando con estallar, y se recordó que ya había pasado un año de eso, más de un año en realidad. Porque se sentía tan reciente entonces? Pero volver siempre lo hacía, lo hacía presente. Siempre intentaba ocultarlo, y lo hacía bien, llorar en silencio se le daba. Incluso ocultándole cosas a Ana y sintiéndose culpable por las miradas de agonía que le enviaba esta, preocupada. Pero no importaba, porque al final de cuentas estaba sola… a nadie le importaba.

Alguien la llamaba, el rugido del cielo se tragaba los gritos y hacia que la voz se perdiera. La chica se encogió aun mas sobre la fría hierva. No quería ser encontrada. Quería estar sola, porque no lo entendían? Entonces lo vio. Edward parecía estarla viendo incluso entre la oscuridad. Podría jurar que sus ojos estaban brillando, pero eso era imposible… y tenebroso! El chico llego a su lado e intento darle primeros auxilios, pero la chica se negó, volviendo a llorar, haciendo que el chico se alejara un poco, después de todo era como ver a Alice herida, era como su hermana, con la imagen de la mujer que amaba, idénticas excepto por sus ojos, la única manera de identificarlas sin temor a equivocarse era al verlas a los ojos, los especiales ojos chocolate de Bella, y los alucinantes azul de Ana.

-déjame sacarte de aquí – rogo Edward – estas herida – y el cómo lo sabía? Tan buen doctor era? Que sin siquiera tocarla sabía que su brazo sangraba? Su torpeza la había hecho tropezar incontables veces, haciendo estragos en su demasiado delicada piel.

-vete – dijo entre el llanto.

-Bella… - volvió a rogar Edward.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido, la chica intento moverse haciendo que su herida se abriera aun mas, sintió el jalón y luego la humedad juntarse antes de comenzar a marearse, busco la mirada de Edward en busca de consuelo, arrepintiéndose al instante, sus ojos brillaban! Si, brillaban y estaba segura que no era ningún producto de su inconsciente, ni por la pérdida de sangre, ni por el encandilamiento. Sus ojos brillaban. Y se veían como los de Mike, delirantes, deseosos… el miedo la invadió antes de desmallarse.

* * *

**Quien no quiere algo de magia en la vida real. yo quiero magia en la vida real. y el mi fic, así que si yo digo que los vampiros existen en el mundo, lo hacen, la magia de la lectura! pero van a ser diferentes. la inmortalidad se gana, no hay nadie suerte que con una mordida tenga. ademas estos crecen, si no no podrían ser amigos de la infancia. y quiero amigos de la infancia, y quiero sangre y demonios y drama todo eso. y se que ustedes también. Damon se lo dijo a Elena.**

Damon: You want what everybody wants.

Elena: What? A mysterious stranger that has all of the answers?

Damon: Let's just say I've been around for a long time. I've learned a few things.

Elena: So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?

Damon: You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger.

Elena: So what do you want?

Damon: I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for right now, I want you to forget that this happened.

**lost of love! **


	7. Mordida

Capitulo 7

Los hospitales siempre tienen una cierta tención que merodea por todo el lugar amenazando con volver locos a los que esperan por su familiar herido, enfermo, o delirante. Pero aquí lo único que se respiraba era preocupación.

-sigo creyendo que es necesario llamar a Charlie, Renne se va a volver loca cuando se entere – Ana volteo a ver a Rose con mala cara.

-no vamos a arruinar su viaje… además, Edward dice que está bien – agacho la cabeza preocupada y triste.

-tu deberías saber eso. Que no se supone que las gemelas sienten lo que la otra? – Ana volteo a ver con mirada cortante a Ethan, quien había dejado hablando a Mia para hacer su ridículo comentario.

-y tú crees que estuviera tan campante aquí sentada si así fuera! Idiota! – contesto mal humorada, haciendo que su hermano se carcajeara.

-esa es mi hermanita! – canto sin despegar la vista de la habitación donde estaba Bella, preguntándose si era regla de los doctores hacerse locos en las habitaciones mientras los familiares mueren por respuestas, y si lo era, iba a matar a Edward, quien ya llevaba más de dos horas allí dentro, sin siquiera preocuparse por los nervios de Emmett, quien estaba seguro algún día padecería ulceras.

Y entonces por una jugarreta del destino Elliot llego con tazas de café y lo primero que hizo fue ver la sonrisa soñadora del rostro de su hermana, mientras veía a el idiota de Ethan coquetear sin estribos! El chico carraspeo después de entregar las tazas a su amigos y ser recompensado con una burla de Emmett sobre algo que ver con una chacha y lo bien que le iba a pagar. El chico bufo mientras se sentaba justo en medio de su hermana y el bastardo que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

-café? – pregunto acomodándose para que Mía se alejara un poco más. La chica frunció el seño.

-no – contesto mal humorada, tal vez la conducta de Ana era contagiosa.

-me encantaría saber que era lo que platicaban con tanto entusiasmo? Platicabas tus constantes citas fallidas, amigo? – Ethan arrugo la cara, pero por primera vez, no dijo nada.

-no tenias que decir eso – dijo Mia mas que enojada – solo platicábamos, ok? No tienes porque ponerte así, es como si me pusiera a ponerme al día con Emmett y tu saltaras de esa manera!

-es diferente – dijo Elliot dejando de lado a Ethan

- y que lo hace así, hermanito? Que Emmett tenga novia? Te recuerdo que sales con Kate y nadie se pone así contigo! – eso llamo la atención de Rose.

- yo lo hice, pero parece que le valió un reverendo tomate – informo para luego ser ignorada. Kate también pudo contribuir pero al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Ethan tomo la sabia decisión de quedarse a un lado.

-solo estábamos charlando – dijo Ethan con voz amenazante. Haciendo que Elliot lo viera de soslayo.

-a si? Y de que?

-eso ya lo preguntaste.

-pero tú no lo contestaste! Demonios amigo, es mi hermanita! - Ethan arrugo la cara.

-así como Kate es _hermanita _de Rose…

-porque demonios lo sacas siquiera en discusión? No tenemos nada que ver siquiera en ese tema! Simplemente porque yo _amo_ a Kate – la chica no sabía debajo de que piedra meterse, busco la mirada de Elliot para susurrarle un "yo también te amo" que hizo que sus mejillas se pusieras rojas y buscara consuelo en la mirada delirante de Ana.

- no sé a que viene eso – dijo Ethan tajante.

-de verdad quieres que te lo diga? Simplemente no te _acerques _a mi hermanita, por lo menos no de esa forma – Ethan subió una ceja y sonrió.

-o que? – enserio se ponía a retarlo? En un hospital?

-o que? – repitió Elliot poniéndose de pie.

-bendito dios! No se van a poner a pelear en un hospital! – renegó Rose.

-es mejor así, por lo menos así no temería matarlo – Ethan sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, cuando se habían puesto tan serios?

-pueden, por favor, estarse?! Y guardarse su maldita pelea para otro maldito momento! – chillo Ana, los chicos bajaron la mirada pero no sin antes amenazarse.

-lo bueno es que son amigos – comento Alice, quien venía llegando del brazo de Jasper, nadie sabía que los había detenido tanto. – como van las cosas?

-si lo supiéramos te lo diríamos, pero no sabemos nada. Edward no a salido siquiera. Me pregunto que tanto hará allá dentro – primera contribución de un muy retraído Christian, que si no fuera porque estaba respirando podría pasar por la estatua del David, por su pose de pensador. Alice lo vio sonriendo.

-uh huh… bueno – dije con voz burlona, sentándose a su lado, dejando que Jasper se uniera a la ahora silenciosa riña de los chicos. Mia salió de ahí espantada.

-creo que odio a mi hermano – dijo poniendo su frente en el hombro de Kate, haciendo que la chica sonriera, y luego poniéndose a defender a su novio de su hermana como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Entonces Edward salió, recordándoles a todos porque estaban allí, aun en la privacidad de la ultima y presidencial planta del lujoso hospital Cullen, por primera vez, la tención se respiro en el aire. Y parecía que Edward no venia decidida a comunicar nada.

-como esta!? – chillo Ana llego a sus brazos, Edward la abrazo poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

-parece estable. Estoy esperando a que llegen los resultados de los análisis…

-porque hacerle análisis? Creí que solo fue una crisis normal de pánico? – ese fue Jasper.

-así era… pero… algo paso… - el chico volteo desesperado a ver a su hermana – Alice, necesito hablar contigo – dijo mientras soltaba a Ana y besaba su frente – cualquier cosa les aviso en cuento lo sepa. – y ambos hermanos salieron del recibidor.

-que paso? – pregunto Alice preocupada. el chico arrugo la cara y puso la frente en el marco de la puerta.

-la mordí Alice! – chillo desesperado, haciendo que su hermana tapara su boca para no soltar un grito.

-que hiciste que! Como! Porque! – Edward le rogo que bajara la voz.

-no lo sé! Su sangre estaba en todas partes…

-porque?! – no lo iba a dejar terminar?

-como si no la conocieras, puede que haya caído más de una vez… como sea – paso la mano por su cabello – los resultados no muestran nada extraño, incluso aunque estoy seguro que pude haberla matado…

-pero no lo hiciste…

-estuve cerca! – la chica se acerco a él, rozando su brazo en algún método tranquilizador.

La mordida de un vampiro no te garantizaba el cambio, tal vez la segunda y del mismo si lo hacía, pero allí estaba el problema, los Cullen no eran cualquier vampiro, los originales tienen privilegios y uno de ellos era… una mordida podía matar lenta y dolorosamente a una persona, aun incluso si la ponzoña no había sido implantada, pero aun cuando jamás habían matado antes.

-llamaremos a papa? – el chico negó

-no hasta que vea los resultados, si veo que algo esta mal en su sangre lo llamo enseguida… si le pasara algo… no podría vivir conmigo mismo! Como podría ver a Ana de nuevo! – Alice le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-todo va a estar bien – dijo depositando un calmante beso en la mejilla de su hermano. Y si Alice lo creía, Edward también lo haría.

* * *

**perdón por la tardanza! y gracias por tu interés lis! me alegra que te haya gustado! **

**con el tiempo verán que mis vampiros no son los mismos que en crepusculo, quiero hacer las cosas mas complicadas... aunque no tanto! **

**gracias por leer!**

**lost of love!**


	8. Pasado

**Capitulo 8**

Christian comino por los largos pasillos esperando a que el timbre que indicaba su siguiente clase sonara, viendo por los ventanales el frio bosque, que con solo verlo hacia estremecer, comenzaba a nevar y se estaba preguntando como llegaría a su casa si eso pasaba. Arrepentido mil veces de no haber llevado un carro deportivo que Carrick dijo. A la próxima tendría que hacer caso a su papa.

-Christian! – grito una de las gemelas Steele. Espero a que llegara para poder reconocerla. Sus ojos chocolates de indicaron que era Bella.

-Hey, Bells! – dijo sonriendo. Notando apenas que iba siendo seguida por una chica de cabello platinado.

-Mira! Ella es Elena. Mi nueva amiga – Christian le sonrió. Solo Bella llamaba "amiga" a alguien que seguramente acababa de conocer, ese comportamiento le traerá muchos problemas en un futuro. Dejando el pensamiento de lado, ofreció su mano hacia la menuda chica.

-Christian Grey – dijo ofreciendo su mano. La chica platinada le sonrió sínicamente.

-algo así he escuchado. – Tomo la mano – Elena Robinson

-encantado – pareciendo que nadie iba a decir nada más. Bella se aclaro la garganta.

-Es nueva en la ciudad, creo que esta en tu mismo grado. Así que se amable! Iba a encaminarla a su salón, creo que fue una suerte encontrarte, lo arias por mi? – Agarrando la mano de la chica platino Bella la entrego como si de otro siglo viniera, comportamiento que Christian no pudo dejar pasar, sonriendo despeino su cabello antes de verla alejarse por el pasillo lleno de gente.

-creo que es buena chica – dijo "chica platino" cuando Bella desapareció en la esquina.

-lo es – concordó Christian, asiendo que "chica platino" rodara los ojos y volteara a verlo.

-tú no eres muy parlanchín, cierto? –un poco del atrevimiento de la chica lo hizo sonreír.

-no mucho – pudo haber escuchado un gruñido de leve irritación de parte de la chica, pero fue sonoramente sofocado por la campana.

-estoy en… - vio un segundo su horario – literatura inglesa. – Informo la chica – creo que está lejos – el comentario era inútil, pero por lo menos logro que Christian la acompañara a su clase.

…

-aun no puedo creer que seas vir… - decía Elena reprimiendo sonoras carcajadas, viendo a un muy-avergonzado-Christian volteando a otro lado.

-sí, grítalo, a lo mejor así mis papas vienen y me dan una medalla por ser un buen hijo virgen – dijo haciendo que Elena que ya reía se partiera de risa.

-bueno – dijo arrastrándose por la cama de la iluminada habitación de Christian, hasta llegar a su lado. Poniendo las manos en sus hombros ronroneo un su oído – gracias a dios, tu "problema" puede solucionarse – corrigió – puedo, solucionarlo – el chico la volteo a ver con asco, o eso quiso dar a entender, porque la mueca que hizo ni el solo podría haberla identificado.

-tienes 16, cuanta experiencia puedes tener? – se burlo el chico.

-más de la que te imaginas – su sonrisa creció impulsada por sus recuerdos – mucha, más de la que te imaginas… y seré amable al compartirla contigo, Grey. – el chico sonrió alejándola.

-y si te digo que no me interesa, Robinson? – la chica lo vio altaneramente

-bueno, entonces eso sería seguramente el peor error que jamás podrás cometer en tu vida

-eres muy…

-bonita? Seria? Recatada? – lo ultimo hizo que el chico se partiera de risa.

-justamente lo contrario, niña.

-hare que cambies esa opinión de mi – dijo haciendo que Christian frunciera el ceño. – No soy una niña – echándose sobre él, lo demostró.

...

Christian abrió los ojos de golpe, aun sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de Elena masajeando cada parte de su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando entre las emociones que ahora, incluso después de seis años de su muerte, no puede olvidar. Quitando los mechones rebeldes que yacían pegados a su sudorosa frente, decidió que tenía que levantarse. Su antigua habitación no hacía más que recordarle los días en lo que estuvo totalmente en los brazos de "chica platino". Donde solo ella le enseño, lo educo y lo introdujo a ese mundo. Antes que ella, el era solo el perfecto hijo de papi, después de ella… bien, eso no había cambiado mucho, tal vez no para los demás, pero lo hizo para él.

…

-prométeme que iras – dijo Elena con su cara mandona. Hacía más de cuatro años que mantenían esa relación, una relación donde la "igualdad" era subestimada a cada paso que daban. Una relación que comenzaba a cansar a Christian.

-hare lo que pueda – dijo excluyente.

-eso no es lo que quería escuchar – dijo Elena, poniéndose de repente en el papel de "amo" que solo tenían en la cama.

-pues que lastima – viendo como daba media vuelta para irse, Elena hizo un berrinche. Aun sin creer que el chico no iría, ella corrió hacia la casa de campo cerca del mar, esa donde los escombros decoraban los cimientos, y donde el mar se veía como si estuviera a dos pasos, tal vez porque así era, estaba a dos pasos. Con lo que nadie contaba era, con el crecimiento del mar, lo habían anunciado en las noticias. Que lastima que nadie ve las noticias locales…

-Jake dice que hoy hará mal tiempo – dijo Ana cuando llego a casa, viendo a sus amigos sentados en la sala de estar de los Steele. Una vez a la semana las cinco familias cenaban juntos.

-el mar crecerá. Creo que pasa como una vez al año – completo Bella

-dice que puede que algún día nos quedemos sin reserva! – siguió Ana escandalizada.

-no tendrán donde vivir! Mama! – rutina de gemelas, supongo.

-verdad que se pueden quedar aquí? – siguió Ana, completando la oración de su hermana.

-eso no pasara, Amor. – dijo una Renne muy sonriente.

-pero si pasa, ellos serán más que bienvenidos aquí – dijo Charlie tocando cariñosamente la nariz de sus dos hijas. Las niñas, conformes fueron a jugar con Alice y Kate, mientras los más grandes hablaban.

-donde dejaste a tu novia? – pregunto Ethan mientras veía atentamente su carrera contra un Emmett muy concentrado para hablar.

-no tengo porque invitarla a cada cena familiar – renegó Christian.

-problemas en el paraíso? – pregunto su hermano, Christian roso los ojos y le quito el control del Xbox a Ethan. El chico se quejo, pero al ver que iba perdiendo lo dejo, supuso que echarle la culpa a otro por su derrota era mejor que aceptarla. Ignorándolo y metiéndose él en juego para rescatar lo rescatable del pésimo juego de Ethan.

Suele pasar, cuando menos lo esperas, que una tragedia afecte tu vida. Tal vez fue el descuido de Christian ante el comentario de las gemelas, tal vez fue el no llamarla para asegurarse, o tal vez su egoísmo. Pero Elena estaba muerta.

Y era su culpa…

Si él hubiera ido tal vez se hubieran dado cuenta de la creciente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… o tal vez no, pero entonces los dos estarían muertos. Y de alguna manera eso era más justo en la mente del chico.

* * *

**hola! que les pareció?**

**les gusto? me dejaran reviews? fue un asomo al pasado, les pareció que Elena muriera ahogada? no se, fue lo único que se me ocurrió jeje.**

**Lou: a mi también me gustan Ana/Christian y Edward/Bella. pero eventualmente lo serán. quiero darle emoción a las parejas cruzadas! gracias por leer :)**

**bueno. nos vemos luego!**

**lost of love! **

**xoxo**


End file.
